Inexpensive, time-efficient full genome sequencing, will enable prediction and impact-minimization of diseases through personalized, preventive medicine. Full genome sequencing is of great importance for research into the basis of genetic disease, and access to a large database of individualized genome sequences will facilitate cross-correlating gene-type to gene-function. One means to achieve rapid, full genome sequencing is to employ nanopore devices, which can provide single-molecule detection and identification without the need to amplify or label the nucleic acids. Three main problems facing genome sequencing with nanopore devices today are pore capture, translocation control and base identification.